Captivated by the Dark
by Lovely Helena
Summary: How will Violet deal with all of Tate's secrets now that she is stuck with him for forever? Follows after Episode 10. Just a lovely Violate story :
1. Bathtub

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own anything to do with American Horror Story. This is what I hope will happen with the rest of the season. Big Dreams!

It had been nearly a week since Violet had found out that she had killed herself. She was no longer sad because there was nothing that she could do to change anything. She was forever stuck in the "murder house". All she could do was try to be happy that she was stuck with her love, Tate.

Her dad had left early that morning to go check her mother out of the "Coo Coo House". He told her that because of the legal issues, he would not be home until late that night. Violet was happy about this because is meant that she could finally have some fun with Tate without having to worry about her dad being around.

Tate and Violet were lying on her bed, just silently staring at the ceiling. This was becoming a common occurrence for the two lovers, and Violet was getting sick and tired of it. She was as bored as fuck. All they ever did was play games, watch videos, and sit.

"Tate…" Violet whispered. She turned her head to look at him as he was turning his head towards her.

"Yes, love?" Tate replied and smiled.

Violet returned the smile and scooted closer to him until her lips were pressed against his ear. "You know… We never took that bath that we had agreed upon." Her lips began to slowly make their way down his neck when Tate pulled back and gave Violet a confused look.

"Uh, Vi? You already know that we are both dead. There is no reason to fake our deaths…"

Violet laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while, and it felt good. "Not exactly what I meant." She pressed her lips to his in the hopes that he would get the hint. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her so that she was almost sitting in his lap.

"Oh," Tate murmured against her lips. "Wait, Vi. I don't know. Maybe we should wait."

Violet pulled away from him abruptly and looked into his eyes with a fire burning in hers. "Let's get something straight and out on the table. We are both DEAD. And we are stuck in this God damned house for forever. I am not just going to sit around here and play fucking games for the rest of eternity!" By this point Violet had gotten off the bed and was walking to the foot of it. She began to pull off her shirt while still talking. "Now, I am going to go get into the bathtub. You can join or not, but I refuse to sit on this damn bed any longer."

Tate watched her walk out of the room in only yoga pants and a bra. He shook his head and lowered it into his hands. There were a million things running through his mind. Yes, he wanted to have sex with Violet again. Their first time was amazing, but he was also nervous. What if she eventually grew bored of him and grew to hate him? He couldn't bare the thought of her hating him.

"Fuck it!" They were young, and he loved her. He knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that her life, or lack there of, was perfect.

Violet turned off the hot water when the tub was almost full. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and climbed into the scalding water. The water stung her skin, but she loved the pain. Everything she did these days was to the extreme. She did anything that would make her feel again. She had started to cut again, but it did not really matter since the wounds would heal as soon as she took the razor from her arm. She could cut as deep as she wanted and yet the wounds always healed. She did not stop though because she needed that spilt second of pain to keep her from going insane. That was one secret that she had kept from Tate. What harm could one secret do?

She was leaning back against the tub with her eyes closed when she heard the bathroom door open. She did not open her eyes because she knew who it was. Everyone always though that he had some weird hold over her and that she would do anything that he requested. What people did not know was that she knew exactly what to do and say to get him to do everything that she wanted, even if he thought that he was in control.

She could hear him slowly undressing, but she still refused to open her eyes. The water in the tub swished back and forth as he stepped into the tub and sat opposite of her.

"One thing about these old tubs… They have a ton of room for two." She spoke quietly.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Violet finally opened her eyes to look at Tate. God, he was so beautiful, just sitting in the tub with her. Naked. Wet.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi."

Violet slowly leaned forward and pressed her whole body against Tate's and then looked into his eyes. She would never forget the cruelness and darkness that she saw in his eyes sometimes, but right now, all she saw was love and want.

She could already fell his hardness pressing into her stomach. She knew that she was going to get her way after all. She softly pressed her lips to the side of his neck and received a low moan from him.

"I want you. I want to feel you inside of me. …Please" Violet begged.

The next thing Violet knew, she was pressed up against the tub with Tate's lips attacking hers. He was running his hands up and down her sides, which caused her to shiver, despite the hot bath water. She gasped when his hands cupped her breasts.

"Tate… Don't tease me please. It has been too long…" She moaned as his hands moved down to rest on her waist.

"Oh Vi. You have no idea what you are in for…" Tate replied. He sat back against his side of the bath tub, grabbed her hips, flipped her around, and pulled her to him so that her back was resting against his chest.

"What… what are you doing?" Violet was becoming nervous. Maybe she was not going to get what she wanted after all.

"Do you trust me, Vi?" He whispered into her ear.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Close your eyes and lean back. Just relax, my love." Violet laid her head back against Tate's shoulder and took a deep breath.

Tate kissed her neck once before placing his hands on her shoulders. His fingers barely brushed against her skin, and Violet moaned for more contact. He chuckled and began to move his fingers lower. His hands purposefully moved past her breasts and began to brush softly against her ribcage.

"Mmmm, Vi. Your skin is so soft." Tate moaned into her ear. His hands continued to move lower until he reached the place that Violet had been so desperate for him to touch. To tease her just a little more, he brushed his fingers past her throbbing need and placed his hands on her inner thighs.

"Tell me what you want Violet."

"Tate. Please!" She gasped.

"Please what?" He teased and began to massage her thighs. "Say the words."

"I… I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you Violet."

"No… No! Touch me here." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her slit. He began to move his fingers along her, feeling just how wet she already was.

"Fuck, Violet. I love how wet you get for me." He growled. He inserted one finger into her and began to slowly pump it into her heat.

"Oh… Tate. Yes!" Violet could not control her moans. The last time they had sex they had skipped this part. She had no idea why because it was amazing. She almost lost it when Tate inserted a second finger.

Tate could feel Violet getting close to her climax. Her moans were only fueling his fire and want for her. He was so hard that he thought he would explode if he did not take her soon, but something was holding him back. The darkness was there again, pulling at his thoughts.

Violet let out a whimper when Tate removed his fingers from her. "Fuck, Tate. Don't pull this bullshit right now." Violet turned her head to glare at him. How dare he tease her.

"Get up." Tate ordered without any emotional response on his face. His blank expression made Violet nervous. She slowly pulled herself out of the water and stood in the tub. She watched Tate pull himself up so that he was facing her, but he kept his eyes from meeting hers.

Tate did not look at Violet as he stood. He had to try and keep his composure so that he could finish what he started. He stepped out of the tub onto the cold tile floor and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around Violet before pulling her out of the tub.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. Violet was now in a state of utter confusion.

"No more questions." Tate ordered. Her voice was making him come unhinged.

Tate dried off Violet's body before using the towel to dry off his own. Finally, he made eye contact with her. He saw mostly lust in her eyes but also a small amount of fear. That fear was something he craved. He loved having just an ounce of power over her.

"Go back to your room. Lay down on your bed. And close your eyes. Keep them closed." Yet another order. Violet did as Tate told her because she wanted to know what the fuck he thought he was doing.

Once Violet had left the bathroom, Tate sat down on the toilet seat and placed his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and held it for a few moments before slowly releasing it. What the hell was wrong with him? It felt like there were two sides of him that were constantly pulling at him, especially when he had Violet near him begging him to take her and control her. In his mind, he did not know whether he was going to kiss her or kill her, and that terrified him. He had to gain back his control.

It felt like an eternity had passed since Violet had left Tate in the bathroom. She was getting pretty fed up with lying on her bed and right when she was about to open her eyes and sit up, she heard the door open.


	2. Basement

_**So here is chapter 2! This is where it gets a tad bit angsty, but angst always leads way to lovely naughty things later down the road. ;)**_

Violet lay perfectly still and listened to Tate's footsteps moving closer to her. One, two, three, and then the steps stopped. Violet took a shaky breath, only now realizing just how nervous she was.

"Violet…" Tate's voice should scratchy and rough. "Do you love me?"

Violet's eye shot open and she instantly moved into a sitting position, grabbing her comforter to wrap around her naked body.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Please… Please do not act stupid, Vi. Don't act surprised. I tell you multiple times everyday that I love you. I would do anything for you. And yet… you have never told me how you feel." Tate just stood there and starred at her.

Violet opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had never even considered exactly how she felt for Tate. He was the first boy, person even, that was ever there for her. He listened to her. He understood all of her problems. He was just always… there. She never doubted that she loved him, even when he seemed to play more on his crazy, dangerous side. She had never said it because she had never felt anything but love for him, and it just felt natural to her.

Violet looked into Tate's eyes and spoke quietly. "Yes. I mean… I do. I mean… Fuck, Tate! How can you even ask me that? Don't you already know that I do? You are the only person that I have anymore."

"Violet… There is something that I need to tell you, but I can't do it right now. Not like this…" Tate hung his head and looked at his shoes. He knew that the darkness would not go away until he told Violet the truth. He had to set all of his sins free. He certainly could not do that while she was lying naked on her bed with only a comforter covering her. Definitely not.

"Oh, okay. Um… What should we do then?"

Tate moved to sit in front of her on the bed. He rested his hand on her knee and looked into her loving eyes. "I need to have some time to myself right now, to collect my thoughts before I tell you what I need to. You should get dressed. Maybe listen to some music for a bit. Come find me in the basement in an hour, okay?"

Violet just nodded her head and watched Tate disappear from her room.

She had been watching the clock for the past 55 minutes. She had gotten dressed and listened to some music, but she was a nervous wreck. She could not believe the effect that Tate was having on her. She always thought that she was in control, but after he made her come to terms with her feelings, she was starting to doubt her strength.

When the clock read that one hour had finally passed, Violet made her way into the basement. How funny, that now that she was a ghost, that the basement no longer contained anything to be afraid of.

Tate heard the basement door open and the footsteps of Violet making her way down the stairs. He had no idea how nervous she was, but he was almost to the point of being sick. He knew that the news he was about to share with her was going to change their relationship forever.

"Hey. So are you ready to talk to me?" Violet asked as she walked up to Tate and tried to wrap her arms around him. He quickly took a step back which earned him a confused look from Violet.

"Uh… yea. Why don't you sit down?" He motioned to one of the boxes that had been placed down there when the Harmon family had first moved into the house.

Once Violet was seated, Tate took a deep breath and began. "Violet. I love you. I think I have since the first time I saw you. But… there are so many things that I haven't told you. Things that I have done…" Tate could not look into her eyes while he was talking. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any second. This was going to be difficult.

Violet was staring at Tate in a state of confusion. What the hell was he talking about? She watched him sway back and forth and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I… I did something bad. I promise that I didn't mean for it to be a bad thing! I was only trying to help her! She just wants a baby. I promise, Vi. I didn't mean to hurt anybody!" Tate was now crying and pacing around the room.

"Tate, what the fuck are you talking about? Who? Who wants a baby?" Violet questioned.

"Nora. Nora lost her baby, and I wanted to help her get another one. That is why I… why I… I killed Chad and Patrick because they were not going to have a baby anymore! I have to get Nora a baby. She is like a mother to me, and I can't disappoint her."

Violet stood and grabbed Tate by the arm. "Tate. Tate! Stop moving. You killed the gay couple? I thought that it was a murder suicide… Tate."

Tate looked into her eyes and stopped her talking by continuing. "That isn't everything, Violet. I did something else. I… I am. I am the guy that your mother was talking about. The guy in the rubber suit. I did it. Everything that she said…"

Violet just stood in front of Tate. Her eyes seemed to be staring at something on the wall behind him. She was not moving or reacting to Tate's news in any way.

"Vi, I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking. You and me, we were not together yet. Please! Please forgive me." Tate was begging by this point.

And yet, Violet still stood there. Silence. Then she turned around and started walking toward the staircase. She stepped onto the first stair when she felt Tate's hand wrap around her arm.

"Please. Where are you going? Why are you not reacting? Hit me! Yell at me! Anything! Just please do not walk away from me."

Violet took a deep breath before yanking her arm out of his grip and continuing up the stairs.

Tate was left in the dark of the basement.

_**Ah! No reaction from our precious Violet, but believe me, she will reaction soon enough! ;)**_


	3. Move On

**_Okay so this is a short update, but I wanted to leave you all with something tonight. This is basically a transition chapter to lead us into the climax of the story. I am currently working on chapter 4 which will show Tate and Violet coming to terms with each other. I am not sure how long this story will be because every time I try to end it, there seems to be so much more in my head to write. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Much love!_**

It was late in the afternoon and Violet was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a week since Violet had learned the truth about Tate. Her mother was finally home and had given birth to two beautiful twin boys, Benjamin and Nickolas. Violet's parents seemed to be perfectly happy with their lives. It almost seemed like Violet was no longer apart of the family. Her parents rarely spoke to her because all of their attention was on the twins. Violet did not mind being left alone. It made the whole "I'm dead" thing easier to deal with. She knew that one day she would have to tell her parents, but the later, the better was her opinion.

She had not spent any time with the twins, either. She could not go near them without getting this feeling that something wasn't right. She also could not shake the feeling that Nickolas was not the perfect child that her parents believed him to be. She also could not look at him without seeing a little bit of Tate in him, and that scared her even more.

Speaking of the blonde, psychopath that was living in her basement, Violet had not spoken to Tate since she left him in the basement. He had not even tried to talk to her, which made her angry. Shouldn't he be begging for her forgiveness until she ultimately gave in? She knew that she would eventually give in to him because she had no one else. Her parents and the twins would grow old and pass away, but she would always be stuck in this house.

Violet let out the breath that she did not realize she had been holding in. She had to constantly remind her self to breathe. It was one of the last things that she could do to make herself feel like she was alive. Her cutting had become frequent in the past week. In the back of her mind, she thought that maybe Tate would finally come out of hiding if she cut herself deep enough. She had never felt this much need to for him.

Tate was also craving Violet's presence. After she left him alone in the basement, he had lost it. He trashed the entire basement, breaking anything that he could find. He gave himself over to the darkness and let it run wildly through him.

He fell to the floor and began to cry. He let out all of his emotions to the darkness of the basement. It was until he choked out his last sob that he realized he could no longer feel the pull of the darkness.

"Finally, you finally let go, Tate. It was all you had to do all along. Just let everything inside of you go. You can leave now. You can move on and finally find peace, if that is what you truly want."

Tate looked up to see who was speaking to him, and he looked right into the face of the maid, Moira.

"It is your decision, Tate. You can leave and find peace, or you can stay here. But please understand, if you choose to stay here then you will be stuck here for forever."

Tate, without hesitation, replied "I can't leave Violet here by herself."

"Well then, I think you have made your choice. I do hope that it is the right one." Moira turned to leave when she heard Tate ask, "Why haven't you moved on?"

"We all have different demons to face, Tate. And mine seem to be harder to reach than most." With that, Moira disappeared into the darkness.

Tate stayed on the floor for what seemed like hours. He just sat there contemplating his decision. He finally came to the conclusion that spending an eternity with Violet would be his peace. He just had to figure out a way to get her to forgive him. His first idea was to wait and let her come to him. And he did wait, for a week, until Violet came crashing back into his world like a hurricane.


	4. I'm Yours

_**So here we are. Finally something with a touch of happiness. I hope that you are loving the story. Thank you to everyone that reviews, and please, if you haven't, give me some honest feedback. I am new at this whole writing business. I update quickly because this story has a life of its own. I am in love with these two characters and cannot stop writing about them.**_

Tate could hear her storming through the house from where he was sitting in the basement. At first he thought maybe she was mad at her parents or the twins, but when he heard the basement door being flung open, he knew that she was coming for him.

Violet was livid. She had worked herself up into a crazed state. She wanted to hurt him, kill him, or make him cry. She had been thinking all day about him, and it was driving her crazy. She finally had worked up the courage to go into the basement, and damn it, she was going to get him.

Violet saw him sitting in the white rocking chair. Damn that chair. She hadn't seen him in a week, and she almost forgot why she had come down here. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and let him hold her. No. She had to stay focused.

"How could you do this to me?" She screamed at him. Tate stood up and moved closer to her. When he opened his mouth to speak, Violet slapped him across his face.

"Don't even think about speaking until I am done with you! " Slap. "This is your fault! I wouldn't be here if it was not for you!" Slap. "You pulled me into this darkness!" Slap. "You… You." Violet raised her hand to slap him again, but it fell back to her side when she started to cry. She did not want to cry in front of him, but she could not hold it in any longer.

Tate did not react to her slapping him at all. He just stood there and let her work her anger out on him. When he saw her start to cry, he instantly wrapped her small body in his arms.

"Let. Me. Go!" Violet cried.

"If you think that I am ever going to let you go again, you really have lost your mind." Tate whispered into her ear, making Violet cry even harder.

Tate moved to sit in the rocking chair, bringing Violet with him and setting her in his lap. He held her tightly until her cries seemed to stop. They sat in the chair for what seemed like hours before Tate spoke.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Believe me. If I knew how to, I would." Violet replied. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

Violet turned her head so that she could look Tate in the eyes. She placed her small hand against his cheek. "The devil is beautiful."

Tate looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"It is just something that someone told me one time. I think I finally know what they were talking about." Violet leaned forward and softly placed her lips against Tate's.

"I need you. I'm yours. Forever. Take me."

That was all that Tate needed to hear before he grabbed Violet, stood up, and roughly pushed her against one of the walls of the dark basement.

Tate's lips immediately attached to her neck. Her moans were loud enough to wake the entire house, but she did not care. Hands were wildly flying over clothing until both of them were naked.

The next thing Violet knew, Tate was fully inside of her. She cried out do to the pleasure and pain of him completely filling her up. This was only their second time, so the pain out weighted the pleasure, but Violet craved the pain as much as she did the pleasure.

Tate was thrusting so hard in her that she thought she was surely going to break. Her nails were digging into his shoulders so hard that she could feel his blood beginning to drip onto her fingers.

"Fuck, Vi! I missed you." Tate was about to lose it. He would have thought that he was dreaming if it wasn't for the pain that he was experiencing from Violet digging her nails into his back.

He moved one of his hands to her clit and began to massage it, sending her into hysterics.

"Tate!" Violet cried as she came. He continued to thrust deeply into her.

"You are mine." He growled before spilling his seed into her.

His legs gave out, and they both collapsed onto the ground. Tate rested his head on top of Violet's breasts and listened to her quick, uneven breaths. Violet ran her hands up and down his back, inspecting her nails marks that were already healing. She also took notice to the handprint bruises that were forming on her hips. Lovely. Her bruises always seemed to take longer to heal than her other wounds. They were like little reminders to the things she had experienced.

Tate was startled when he heard Violet laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked.

Violet looked at him with loving eyes. "I can only imagine how many of the ghosts in this basement just watched us fuck each other. HaHa."

Her laughter seemed to be contagious because Tate started to laugh as well. "Well, they will just have to get used to us because we are not going anywhere." He smiled at her.

Violet grabbed his face with both of her hands and pulled him so that he was eye level with her. "I love you. Everything you have done… I don't care anymore. This is where my choices have led me, and I am ready to accept my fate." With those words, Violet, unknowingly, sealed her fate within the Murder House for good.

_**End. Of this part ;)**_

_**I am no where never done with this story. Our lovers are finally together! Now I get to write more happy, sexy scenes. Keep your eyes peeled for more!**_


	5. Darkness

_**Here is Part 5! I hope that you enjoy the little plot twist at the end.**_

The basement floor was cold against Violet's body, and it made her shiver.

"Are you okay?" Tate looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Of course." She sweetly kissed him on his lips to sooth his concern. "Just cold. How about we move this to my room?"

Tate smiled and helped her up off the floor. They both helped each other dress before quietly making their way up the stairs. Violet did not worry about her parents catching her walking through the house. This was Tate's and her house. No one could keep them from being together.

They both collapsed onto her bed as soon as they walked in the door. Tate wrapped his arms around Violet and pulled her to him. "This is how forever will be. Perfect. With you" He said and smiled.

Violet truly wanted to believe what he said. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She would have to let go of everything to be with him, but what other choice did she have? This was the right decision, or at least, that is what she continued to tell herself.

Both of the eternal teenagers lay on Violet's bed and cuddled the day away. Tate was the first to speak just as the sun was setting. "This is where I died. Right here."

Violet pulled away from his embrace so that she could meet his eyes. "What? I thought that you did not remember dying?"

"I don't, but I asked my mother one time. She did not give me details, but she told me that I died in my room." Tate didn't seem upset by this fact. "What a coincidence, that out of the many rooms in this house, you picked my room to be yours."

Violet thought about this news for a few moments. Was it just a coincidence that she picked his room? Or did something else make that decision for her? Only time would reveal the intentions of the Murder House.

She was torn away from her thoughts when Tate grabbed her and swung her into his lap so that she was straddling his hips. She could feel his arousal pressing into her.

"I will never grow tired of this." Tate whispered as he pulled her face towards his. His lips were soft and gentle this time. They slowly moved from her top lip to her bottom lip, as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her mouth. His tongue moved softly across her bottom lip, politely asking for permission to continue his exploration inside of her mouth. Violet moaned and opened her mouth to him. She loved when Tate was rough with her, but this softness was new and yet very nice.

Violet continued to kiss him and waited for his kisses to become rough, but they never did. He flipped her onto her back so that he was on top and continued to softly kiss her mouth and then made his way down to her neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck but never enough to leave a mark. He moved down to her collarbone and noticed that it seemed more prominent than usual. It was not until then that he noticed something different about Violet. He pulled away from her and scanned his eyes over her body. Her cheeks seemed to be hollower. He pulled up the end of her shirt to see that her hip bone pressed crudely against her skin. This was not good.

"What? What is the matter, Tate?" Violet could see that his eyes were starting to change from loving to concerned and maybe a tad bit frightened.

"Vi… Are you okay? Are you upset about something?" He asked while still running his hands over her body, inspecting her.

"Yes. Yes, I am okay. Why are you panicking?" She swatted his hands away from her so that she could sit up next to him.

"My Violet." He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and just said those words without hesitation. He finally met her eyes again. "There are things about this house that you do not know. Rules. I promise to tell you all of them when the time is right, but for right now, I will tell you about an important one. As ghosts, we have the ability to change our appearances. Nothing too fucked up like looking like a completely different person, but just enough to hide our wounds and such. But sometimes, if we do not have a good grasp on reality, our appearances can begin to change unwillingly." He took her small hands within his large ones and place one on her collarbone and one on her hipbone. "Look at yourself, Vi. Have you not noticed that you are withering away?"

True be told, Violet had not looked into a mirror since she had found out that she was dead. It would make everything feel too real, and her sanity was walking on a thin line. She could feel her bones pressed directly onto her skin as if she was only a skeleton. How appropriate.

"Tate… I…" She could not find the words. How could she tell her lover that she had not been able to fully except the fact that she was a ghost? She felt real. He felt real.

"Violet, my love, you have to accept that you are dead." Wow, those words shook Violet.

She took a deep breath before replying, "I know Tate. I know that I am dead!" As soon as she said the words, her cheeks began to fill up with color and life. Tate watched her change right in front of him into the girl that he had fallen in love with. Violet just sat there in disbelief and wonder. "Whoa."

"You know that if you ever feel like you are loosing it, you can lean on me?" Tate loving questioned her.

"I want to see yours." Violet placed her hands on Tate's chest.

"What? No. No!" Tate placed his hands over hers and laid them in her lap.

"Why not?"

"Violet… I have only seen my wounds once. It is not a pretty sight." Tate turned his head down and focused on messing with a loose thread in her comforter. He had only seen his wounds once when he first found out that he was dead. He wanted to know how he died so he allowed his appearance to change. The sight of him, covered in bullet holes, scared him. He did not like the thought that he died the same way as the people that he killed.

"Maybe… One day when the time is right, and you are not too fragile, I will show you."

"I am not a porcelain doll, Tate!"

"You are to me! Do you know how easily I could break you? Did you ever wonder why I refused to sleep with you when you were still alive? The darkness in me loves to kill, Violet. Sometimes I need to hurt so badly that it drives me insane." He had let go of his dark demons that were holding him to this house, but the darkness that was inside of him when he was still alive was something that he could never get rid of.

"You can't break me anymore, Tate. I am already broken. And did you ever think that maybe I want to be hurt sometimes?" Violet could not believe what she was saying. She had finally accepted that she was dead, and now it she could feel the darkness pulling at her. She could feel its presence in the house and maybe she wanted to give in to it. She was always drawn to the darkness in the world.

Tate chuckled at her words. "Ah dear, you can feel the darkness, can't you? You feel it nipping at your skin, wanting you to play with it. It is seductive isn't it?" Tate ran his fingertips up and down Violet's skin as he talked to her. "If you want to give in to it, you can, my love. I was in it for many years. It can be a thrilling ride. Don't worry. I will pull you back to me when the darkness becomes too much."

Violet's eyes gleamed mischievously. "I want it." She murmured against Tate's lips as she roughly pushed herself onto him.

**_Oooo. Violet is going to give into the darkness! The story for here on will be all about Tate and Violet figuring out how to live with each other forever. There are still secrets to be uncovered! Keep reading! :)_**


	6. Gun Shot

_**So I have been wanting to write a oneshot about this little scene that kept popping into my head, and I figured I would just add it into this story! Here ya go!**_

It had been almost a month since Violet had told Tate that she wanted to embrace the darkness that was in the house. He noticed little changes in her attitude, like having a short temper, but for the most part, she was still the same Violet. Her parents were still oblivious to the fact that their eldest daughter was dead, but Tate always kept that scenario in the back of his mind. He had a plan for when the day came.

Violet seemed to be thriving in the house. All of the ghosts loved her company. She would play with Beau everyday. She would visit Nora and listen to her stories about decades past. The twins loved to joke around with her, and Tate was always there to make sure the boys did not take any jokes too far. The house seemed to be more alive than ever before. Violet had convinced her parents to let her continue her schooling online, so that her everlasting presence in the house would not raise anymore suspicion. She even began to spend time with the twins; however, she never got to close to Nickolas. Every time she made eye contact with the toddler, she couldn't shake the feeling that those dark eyes looked just like Tate's.

Violet's parents had left for the day to take the twins to the doctor and then to play in the park. Tate and Violet were lying on a blanket in the backyard when Violet surprised Tate with a very big question.

"Tate?" Violet propped herself up on her elbow and faced him. He slowly turned his head toward her, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, my love?"

"I want you to… teach me something." She was nervous to ask him this question because she knew that his reaction might be bad.

Tate chuckled. "What could I possibly teach you that you do not know already? I already told you that you are fantastic in bed." That comment earned him a slap on the arm from Violet. There was that temper.

"I have been thinking about this a lot lately, and I want you to teach me how to shoot. With a gun."

Tate eyes sprang open, and he abruptly sat up. He was certain that he imagined her asking him to teach her how to shoot a gun. "What? Violet. No. No, that is not a good idea. No."

"Please! I want to know how! Why not?"

Tate stood up from the blanket and walked a little ways away. He wiped his one of his hands across his face. "Do you realize how many people I have killed by shooting a gun?"

Violet stood up and took a step closer to Tate. "It is not like I am going to go on a killing rampage. I just want to learn. It could be fun! For both of us." She winked at him. How was he supposed to resist her?

She walked to where Tate was standing, raised herself onto her toes, and kissed him.

"Fine. Fine! Let's go to the basement and get this over with."

"No, Violet! You never lay the gun down if the safety is not on!" Tate was determined that she was doing these things to drive him crazy. They had been down in the basement for an hour, and all Violet had managed to learn was how to annoy the hell out of Tate. He would tell her what to do, and she would purposefully do the wrong thing. Every time he went to stand behind her to help her, she would wiggle her little ass against his crotch.

Violet could not stop laughing. "Tate, I'm sorry. Sorry. Okay, I promise to be serious now. Okay?" Tate did not find anything about this situation funny. He grabbed the gun from her hand and pushed her against the wall. He raised the gun to her neck. "There is nothing funny about shooting a gun, Violet." He growled. He pushed the gun further into her skin. Her breath quickened. He had that look in his eyes again, the look of the darkness that was looming inside of him. "What would happen if you shot me?" Violet questioned.

Tate lowered his hand and turned his back to her. "It would hurt you, but you would eventually heal and be fine." He felt her small hand rest on the back of his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I wasn't taking this seriously. Please, show me how to shoot. For real this time."

Tate turned to face her and placed his hand on her waist. Before she knew what was happening, her back was tightly pressed against his chest. He handed her the gun and ran his hands down her arms until his hand were on top of her. He raised her hands and placed them correctly on the gun. "All you have to do is pick your target, take a deep breath, and then pull the trigger." His whispered into her ear.

Violet looked at the can that Tate had placed on the opposite end of the room. Deep breath. Pull trigger. The sound exploded through the basement as the gun fired, which caused Violet to jump. Tate held her tightly in his arms. He probably should have warned her about the sound. The couples' eyes moved to look at the can that had a circle through the direct middle of it. "Wow," was the reaction from both of them.

Tate moved from behind her to go retrieve the can. When he turned around, his eyes grew wide. Violet was standing there with the gun pointed at HIM. The sound of the gun being fired echoed through the room again. The bullet hit Tate in the shoulder, right above his heart.

"Violet!" He gasped. "You shot me!" Then Tate crumpled to the ground, and the world around him went black.

_**Ah! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I had to leave you with a good cliffhanger. Don't worry though. All of my stories have happy endings… Eventually. ;)**_


	7. Punishment

**_I'm such a mean author! Just keep in mind that Violet does have the darkness in her now. Thank you so much to everyone that is reviewing this story! Your comments keep this story going. Note: Everyone might want to roll their pants up and put on their rain boots because this chapter is going to get wet! ;) HaHa LAME. Smut warning._**

Tate was finally regaining his consciousness. He sighed when he felt someone's fingers running through his hair. He felt something wet fall onto his face and heard a small whimper.

"I am so sorry, Tate! I don't know why I did that. It's the darkness. I couldn't help it!" He heard her confessing. He opened his eyes and looked up into her face from where his head was resting on her lap.

"Tate?" He lifted his head from her lap and moved to stand. He expected to feel some kind of pain, but his wound had already healed. He must have been out for a while. "I think it's time to teach you another rule of the house, Violet." He said this in a sinister way as he was pulling her up from the ground.

"What?" She stammered. The look in his eyes made her shake with fear. This was not going to end well for her.

Tate backed her against the wall and leaned so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. "In this house, if you hurt someone, they have every right to hurt. You. Back." He accentuated the last three words with a venomous tone.

He turned away from her and walked to where she had left the gun. He picked it up and examined it with his hands. Violet burst into tears in the hope that he might forgive her. "HaHa. Crying is not going to get you out of this one, my love." He looked at her cowering in fear against the basement wall. "Poor little Violet, you should think about the consequences to your actions. How do you think I feel knowing that you shot me?"

"Tate! Please. I said I was sorry!" Violet was begging.

"It's too late for that, Vi. You deserve to be punished." He growled at her. Violet closed her eyes and started to cry harder. She felt the air around her move and when she opened her eyes, they were standing in her bedroom. Tate was no longer holding the gun. In his hands were a rope and a knife. He placed the objects on the foot of her bed before he roughly grabbed her wrists.

"Tate! You are hurting me. Stop!" Tate seemed to not be listening to her pleas because he tugged her to the bed and forcefully pushed her onto it. He made sure that she was lying flat on her back before he took her wrists and bound them with the rope to one of the metal rails on the headboard.

He looked directly into her eyes. "Are you scared now?"

"Of course I'm fucking scared!"

Tate chuckled and leaned in close to Violet's ear. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Shh… Vi. Stop crying. I'm not going to hurt you. I know how strong the darkness is, and it is not like you can actually hurt me, badly. It's okay, baby."

He leaned up so that he could look at her face. He took his hands and wiped the wetness off of her tear stained face. "Untie me then." She pleaded.

"Oh, no. I said I wasn't going to hurt you, my love. But I do plan on torturing you until you scream." He winked at her.

Tate sat back and reached for the knife that he had placed at the end of the bed. He ran the blade down one of Violet's arms, not hard enough to break the skin, which made her shiver. He ran it across her collarbone which made her gasp. When he got to the top of her shirt, he grabbed the shirt in one hand and ripped the knife through it with the other.

"Tate!"

Tate laughed. "Sorry, Vi, but how else was I supposed to get you out of this shirt? Since you seem to be a little tied up at the moment." Another wink. "Ah, you naughty girl. No bra today?" Violet blushed.

Tate continued to run the blade along Violet's skin. He pressed it against one of her nipples, which made her moan loudly. The cold metal of the blade sent shivers through her body. She was completely turned on by this and could feel herself getting wetter.

When the blade reached the edge of her leggings, Tate stopped and placed it on the table beside her bed. "That is enough of that. I love these purple leggings on you too much to shred them." Tate reached for the edge of his sweater and pulled it over his head. Violet would never get tired of admiring his chest. He was perfect.

He leaned over Violet, making sure that their naked chests did not touch each other and placed a quick kiss on her lips. His lips then attached onto her neck. He was being as gentle as possible because he knew that it drove her crazy when he was not rough with her. His lips made a trail from her neck to her breasts. He placed his lips over her hard nipple and gently sucked it into his mouth. Violet moaned. "Tate…" He lifted his eyes and said, "You better get used to saying that because you will be screaming it when I am done with you." Another shiver.

Tate gently sucked and caressed Violet's breasts for what seemed like an eternity to Violet. She was about to go crazy. She no longer liked this whole "be gentle" teasing. "Tate, please." She could not take it any longer. "Untie me so that I can join in on the fun."

"No can do, Vi. This is my game." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "And I always win."

His kisses moved past her breasts and down her stomach, slowly. He kissed around her bellybutton just to torment her a little more. Violet sighed when his mouth finally reached the top of her leggings. His hands finally joined the party and gently grasped her hips and lifted them up so that he could roll her leggings off of her legs.

Tate's eyes roamed over Violet's body and saw that her panties were soaking wet. "I love how I can turn you on even when I scare the shit out of you." He pressed his chest to hers, and they both let out a moan. His lips met hers gently. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to let him in. He kissed her until she was breathless. He whispered to her when he pulled away. "You are my angel. I love you."

"I love you, too. I would love you even more if you would untie my fucking hands!"

"Still not going to happen, Vi. I have only begun to torment you."

Tate's hands slowly made their way up Violet's legs until they got to her hips. His fingers tickled her hip bone. Then his fingers hooked themselves to the top of her underwear and pulled them down her slender legs. Violet's legs fell open to Tate. He took a moment to admire the beauty before him, still wondering who thought he was worthy of Violet. His hands pushed her legs farther apart so that he could place himself between her legs. His eyes searched for hers and saw that her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes. Watch me. Don't you dare close your eyes again." Her eyes immediately opened and made contact with his. Violet's breath quickened because she was nervous. They had never done this before, and she had no idea what to expect, especially not when she felt his mouth on her slit.

Her eyes grew wide, and she gasped. "Tate! Oh…" She watched his head move up and down as he kissed her. She almost screamed when she felt his tongue enter her. Oh this was new, and it was so good. Violet could feel the fire in her expanding, and right before she exploded, Tate took his mouth away from her. She growled at him. "That growl is pretty sexy, Vi. Did you really think that I would let you cum that easily?"

Violet watched Tate's hands as they began to unbutton his jeans. He took off his jeans and red boxers at the same time. Violet still could not understand how someone so big could fit into someone as little as her. Tate moved up her body until they were eye to eye. Violet could feel his hardness resting against her.

"Talk to me, Vi. Tell me what you want. And don't ask me to untie you again."

" Please Tate… Mmm… I need you. Please."

"I don't think I know what you mean. How about you be a little more specific?"

Violet growled again. "Fuck me, Tate! I need your big cock inside of me. Now!"

"That's my girl." Tate smiled. He roughly pushed himself into her.

"Yes!" Violet gasped. She was ready for him to get rough with her, but she frowned when Tate began to move slowly inside of her. She pulled against her restraints, hoping that he would take the hint that she wanted him to be rough with her. He just continued to slowly move in and out of her.

Tate's mind was going crazy. He wanted to punish her for shooting him until she was screaming, but he did not know how much longer he would last. She was so tight around him. He kept his slow pace until Violet was shaking underneath him. He could tell by the look on her face that she was close. He leaned over her and reached for her hands. He untied her hands and grabbed her wrists. He flipped them over so that Violet was sitting on top of him. The look in her eyes made him chuckle. "Don't worry, Vi. All you have to do is move."

Violet panicked when Tate flipped them over. She had never been on top before, and she had no idea what to do. She listened to his words and followed his lead. His hands were gripping her hips and helping her find a good pace. "God, Violet." Tate had his head pressed back against a pillow. His eyes were glued to hers. Violet ran her hands up and down his chests, still keeping pace with his thrusts.

Tate's name was falling from Violet's lips after every thrust. He could feel her walls starting to contract and flipped her back onto her back against the bed. He thrust roughly into her until she screamed his name loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Her scream sent him over the edge, and he collapsed against her body.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they lay on the bed. Tate was nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of her breasts as she ran her hands through his hair. "The feeling of your fingers running through my hair is one of my favorite feelings." He could not hide his smile.

"What is your favorite feeling?" Violet asked. "Being inside of you, with you moaning my name." Violet smiled at his answer. That was her favorite feeling too.

"I love you, Tate Langdon." Tate's smile grew wider. "I love you too, Violet Harmon."

Tate moved away from her and pulled down the covers of the bed. Both of them sank into the bed. Tate wrapped his arms around Violet. "I am never going to let you go." Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_**Happy? I am. This part took me forever to write because it was my first smut writing. I hope that I did okay. I am planning on where I want to take this story. Violet still does not know that Tate is the father of one of the twins. Maybe that secret will come out in Part 8. Who knows!**_


	8. I'm Dead

_**Hello lovely readers! Here is Part 8! I hope that you enjoy. Love you all!**_

It was another quiet Sunday at the Murder House. Violet's parents had left with the twins to go do… something. They were rarely in the house anymore. The twins were turning 2 in a few days, and her parents were constantly planning what to do for the party. Her dad made a comment the other day that Violet looked so young for her age, but he just shrugged it off when Violet glared at him. Currently, she was walking around the house in knee high socks, short pajama shorts, and one of Tate's sweaters. She had not been in the mood to get dressed this morning. She had been wandering around the house for about an hour. None of the ghosts appeared to her during her walk, not even Tate. What a boring day. Where the hell was Tate anyways? She made her way down the stairs and saw a light on in her dad's office. Weird. She opened the door and saw Tate sitting in her father's chair.

"Hi."

"Hey, Vi." Tate looked at her and smiled.

"Whatcha doing in my dad's office?" Violet walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Truth? Reading my patient file from a few years ago. He though I was pretty fucked up." Tate closed the file and placed it back into the filing cabinet.

"I'm sure that you made it seem worse than it really was. You are always one for the dramatic." Violet giggled. Tate loved it when she giggled. It made him feel like she was finally happy and secure.

"Tate, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love. Ask away." Tate looked into her eyes and saw a small hint of sadness.

"Do you ever just get tired? Tired of it all. Like, do you ever think of trying to find a way to move on?"

Tate was taken by surprise. Without hesitation, he answered, "Never. Being here with you will always be enough for me, Violet. You are everything to me. I never told you this, but I had the option to move on once, but I chose you instead."

Violet looked at him with tears in her eyes. She stood up and walked over to him. He opened his arms to her and let her sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "I want this to be enough, Tate. I really do. It just seems that the darkness is getting stronger inside of me. It keeps telling me things. Awful things."

His hand moved to her chin and pulled her face to meet his. "You are going to be okay, Vi. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He softly kissed her lips.

"I love you, Tate." Violet meant that with all of her heart.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that." Tate whispered. He leaned in to kiss Violet again, but she pulled back. "Well… say it back." She pushed her hand against his chest.

"Eh… I don't really feel like saying it right now." That earned Tate a harder shove from Violet, and Tate just laughed. It amused him when she thought that she was stronger than him. "Oh, you are in trouble now, mister."

She pulled his arms off of her so that she could stand. There was a mischievous look in her eyes that instantly turned Tate on. This girl drove him crazy, in the best way possible.

He watched her as she placed her hand on her hip, sticking her hip out to the side. He thought that she could not look better dressed only in short shorts and one of his shirts, that was so big on her, it was hanging off one of her shoulders.

"You, Mr. Langdon, have been a very… naughty… boy." She drew out the last words. Her cheeks began to blush, showing how hard she was trying to be sexy and intimidating. To be honest, Violet felt a tad bit ridiculous acting this way, but she wanted to show Tate that she could torment him through pleasure just as well as he could.

Seeing Violet acting this way was making Tate very hard. His pants were already uncomfortably tight and were getting tighter by the second. He watched her as she strut around to the back of the chair that he was sitting in. She leaned close to his ear so that she could whisper, "It's my turn to show you a good time, love." Tate was intrigued.

Violet placed her small hands on his broad shoulders. She gently rubbed his shoulders and then moved onto rubbing the back of his neck. "Mmm… Vi. You spoil me." She smiled at his words. Her fingers played with his hair for a few moments while Violet silently worked up some courage to continue with her plan. She moved her hands back to his shoulders and then slowly worked them down his chest.

Violet's eyes moved to see the bulge that was showing in his pants. The sight gave her even more courage to continue. Her hands made their way to the top of Tate's jeans before they stopped. She placed a kiss on his neck and then she bit down. "Fuck, Vi!" She had him right where she wanted him. She placed one of her hands softly against the bulge in his pants. Tate moaned, urging her to keep going. She pressed her hand down harder, which earned her an even louder moan. Her fingers worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Her hand was about to slip into his pants when they both heard the door to the office bang open.

"What are you doing?" Ben questioned. Violet's eye grew wide. Oh shit, she thought. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words when she saw the Tate was no longer sitting in the chair. He wasn't even in the office. "Well Violet, what are you doing in my office?" Violet couldn't decide what was worse: Her dad seeing her fondling Tate, or her dad seeing her fondling a chair like a crazy person. Probably that Tate situation.

"I… Uh. I lost my phone." She said unsurely. She was never good at coming up with lies to tell her dad.

"And you thought it would be in my office?" Ben raised an eyebrow at her. He had taken notice to how strangely Violet had been acting since they moved into the house 2 years ago, but he always knew that his daughter would come talk to him when she was ready.

"Uh… you never know. That damn phone has a mind of its own. Smart phones." Violet laughed uncomfortably.

"Violet, sit down. Let's talk." Violet groaned. This is exactly what she did not want to happen. All she wanted to do was fuck around with her dead boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

"Sweetie, I didn't want to say anything, but I have noticed that you seem to be a completely different person these days. Are you okay? You can talk to me." Violet kept her eyes down, focusing on the pattern on her socks. Was now the time to finally tell her dad that she was dead? It had been two years, and she could not go many more without really raising suspicions. Maybe she should just get it over with.

She looked up at him. "Daddy… There is something I need to tell you. I know it is going to sound like I have lost my mind, but you have to trust me." She took a deep breath. "Two years ago, I overdosed on a bottle of sleeping pills. Tate tried to save me, but I had taken too many. I died that night."

Ben sat in his chair staring at his daughter, and then he started to laugh. "Very funny, Vi."

"Dad! I am being serious! I'm dead. I'm a ghost." She tried to send him a convincing look.

"Did that troubled boy put you up to this? Is he trying to hurt you, Violet?"

"What? No! Tate would never hurt me! Fine. I will prove it to you." She quickly moved to his desk and opened the top drawer. She pulled out his letter opener and sliced the blade vertically down her arm.

"Violet! What are you doing?" Ben grabbed his daughter's arm tightly, trying to stop the blood. Violet just stood there and waited for him to notice that she no longer had a cut down her arm because it had already healed. Ben removed his hands and almost fainted. He sat back against the chair. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"Daddy? Dad? I am sorry that I had to do that, but I had no other choice. Please. Please don't be afraid. I am still your little girl." Violet had placed her hands on his cheeks, trying to get him to make eye contact with her.

"My baby girl…" Ben burst into tears. Violet wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. She had always seemed to be more of a parent to her mother and father then they were to her.

He stopped crying after a while. He looked up into the face of his baby girl. How was this possible? She felt so real in his arms. Violet saw the look of disbelief in his eyes. "I know. It was hard for me to accept the first time. The ghosts in this house seem so… real. I refused to believe that Tate was dead for a long time."

Ben pushed Violet away so that he could stand up. "What? He is a ghost? Is he the reason that you did this? I am going to kill him!"

Violet laughed, and Ben looked at her with a crazed expression. "First, you can't kill him. He is a ghost. Second, I killed myself on accident, Dad. I never meant for this to happen. And, Tate would never hurt me! He loves me."

Ben sat back down because he was sure that he was going to be sick. "Loves you…" Violet moved to sit in the chair, hoping that this situation wouldn't take much longer. She really wanted to go find out where Tate had disappeared to. "I do not think that we should tell your mother… It would kill her." That was all Ben said before he got out of the chair and walked out of his office.

Violet expected to be sad, but she felt relieved. Now she could finally stop worrying about her parents. Oh, and where the fuck was Tate?

"That was brutal." Violet turned her head to see Tate standing in the door way.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's decided to show back up for round two of his punishment. Sit down." She pointed to the chair, and Tate happily listened to her orders. Violet moved to lock the office door so that there would be no more interruptions.

"Now where were we?" Violet winked at him as her hands slowly moved up his thighs.

_**Bow, chica, wow wow! Part 9 will definitely continue where this one left off! ;) I have finally made a plan for how to end this story. I am thinking… 3 more chapters. Maybe 4. Oh, and the ending is going to be very romantic. Tears. Oh! I am no longer following the show, obviously, so anything that happens in the last two episodes will have no effect on this story. I am planning on starting a new story once the season is over. Keep reading!**_


	9. For Always

_**Hello loves! Here is the next part. I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone that reviews. Oh, and SEXY warning! ;)**_

Tate was biting his hand to keep himself from moaning too loudly. Violet had her small hand wrapped around Tate's fully erect cock. She was slowly moving her hand up and down him, tormenting him. Every time his hips bucked to try and get her to move her hand faster, she would start to move her hand even slower. Violet looked up at Tate and almost laughed when she saw how hard he was trying not to moan. She was winning this game, and she loved it.

Tate could not control the strangled noise that came out of his mouth when he felt Violet's hot mouth wrap around him. Violet moaned against him which caused his hips to buck against her mouth. She continued to slowly torture him. Tate thought that he must have gone to heaven when he died because nothing in hell could feel this amazing. He reached for Violet and pulled her up into his lap before he lost his composure completely.

"You little devil." He winked at her. "For someone who has never done that before, you seem like a pro." Violet's cheeks blushed. "I might have searched a few things on the internet." Tate laughed. "Well, you are very naughty aren't you, my Violet." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Violet made a squeaking noise before saying, "What are you doing?" She watched the room change and when it refocused, they were back in her bedroom. Tate laid her down on the bed before he pulled off his shirt. Violet's eyes ran over his naked body. Perfection. She moved her hands to begin undressing herself when she felt Tate's hands swatting hers away.

"That is my job." He teased her. His hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt that she was wearing and pulled it over her head. He pulled her up with one arm so that he could unhook her bra with the other. His eyes admired her chest for a moment before he moved to roll her sock off her legs. Her shorts were the last piece of clothing. Tate climbed onto the bed beside Violet and leaned over her. His mouth placed a kiss where her shorts met her skin, and then his teeth bite down on her shorts and began to pull them off of her. Violet laughed while she watched him undress her with his teeth. He was always one for the dramatic. Tate couldn't help notice that Violet was not wearing any underwear.

"Vi… Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Hmm… I seem to have a pretty clear idea." She reached her hand down to wrap around him and began to move her hand slowly up and down. Tate groaned into her neck and started to place kisses all over her neck and chest. His hand reached between her legs and slipped into her wetness. She was always ready for him. His hand moved to spread her legs apart so that he could move between them. Violet kept her hand on him and guided him to her entrance. She gasped and pushed her head back into the pillow when Tate slowly entered her. Violet swore that she would never get tired of the feeling she got every time he entered her.

Tate knew exactly how to make Violet mewl and moan with his movements. He knew when to speed up and slow down. Violet knew exactly what to whisper into his ear to make him groan and growl. She knew exactly how hard to tug his hair or scratch her nails down his back. The two lovers were meant to be together. They were two pieces that fit perfectly together. Tate and Violet both came at the same time, gasping each other's names like they were going to be the last words that were ever spoken.

If anyone asked Tate what his favorite thing about being with Violet was, he would lie and say that he just loved her company. In truth, his favorite thing about being with Violet was this. After making love, no matter how rough or crazy it was, they would be just like this. Tate would hold Violet in his arms, whispering his love into her ear. Violet would be running her fingers up and down his chest. This was Tate's favorite thing in the world.

"Tate?" Violet asked into his chest. "Yes, baby." He replied.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Tate's brow scrunched together to show his confusion. Violet leaned up so that she could look in his face. She smiled when he ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. "I am ready to spend forever with you. I am ready for this to be enough. It is enough. It always will be. I know all of the bad things that you have done in the past, but I know that you have changed. You are a good person now, Tate. I love you."

Tate felt the tears well up in his eyes. This had been what he always wanted. His love was finally letting go of all of his indiscretions and was letting him be a true part of her. He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. "You are my angel. You saved me. Everything good in me is because of you, Violet. I love you. I will love you for always."

He kissed her again.

_**Aweeeeee. Don't you just love this happiness? Last night's episode killed me so I had to write a ton of lovely happiness into this chapter. I have decided to have one more chapter. It is going to end this story in the best way possible. I love you all!**_


	10. You Remembered

_**So this was going to be the end… But I have one more chapter to write after this one. I love this chapter so much. I hope that you feel the same. Thanks to all of the reviewers. You all are amazing!**_

5 years had passed since the Harmon family moved into the Murder House. Vivian and Ben had been happily together ever since the birth of their twin boys. The boys were growing up like two normal children. The parents and the boys were always seen around town, but no one ever saw their daughter. 2 years ago, the newspapers read that their daughter, Violet, had run away from home. They had a search party look for her for months before they gave up and filed her missing person folder into the unsolved mysteries records. No one could ever find Violet because she did not run away from home. She was in the house, dead. Her ghost lived out everyday next to her soul mate, Tate. Tate was also a ghost. He had died in 1994. Only the Harmon family and a few others knew about the two ghostly lovers. Vivian had finally figured out what had happened to her baby girl. She cried for months before realizing that, unlike most women that lose a child, hers was still with her. She could hold Violet, kiss her, and talk to her.

The Harmon family learned about all of the ghosts that inhabited the Murder House. Over the years, the ghosts and the family learned to co-habitat. Ben and Vivian knew that they had to find a way to live with the ghosts if they wanted to be able to stay with Violet. Vivian allowed Nora and Hayden to play with the boys. She would spend time talking to Moira. The two of them were planning on making a garden outside. She would also let Chad and Patrick re-paint the house every year. Ben would talk about doctor business with Charles and would watch football games on Sunday with Hugo. Both Ben and Vivian insisted that Violet spend every Wednesday night with them for family time. They were even going to ask Tate to join them next Wednesday.

The Murder House finally seemed to be at a place where there was some peace for every human and ghost. Maybe all the ghosts needed all along was a family to move in that could give them everything that they needed to feel complete.

Today was a special day at the Murder House. It was Halloween, the only night that the ghosts were allowed to leave the house. All of the ghosts had made plans to leave the house that day. Vivian and Ben were going to take the boys trick or treating in a neighborhood on the other side of town. Tate had planned a very special evening for Violet. He left her a note on her mirror telling her to dress nicely, but warm, and to be ready by 7pm.

Tate was waiting for Violet at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants, blue button up shirt, and black tie that Ben had let him borrow. He had tried to tame his blonde curls but was unsuccessful. He heard the top stair creak and looked up to see an angel walking down the stairs. She had her hair pulled half way back and had long curls flowing down her shoulders and back. She was wearing a black dress, black sweater, and purple leggings. Tate loved those leggings. On her feet were her black, high top converse sneakers. Tate internally laughed. She always had to wear the sneakers and that was one thing he loved about her. There were so many things that he loved about her, and he was planning on telling her all of them tonight.

Violet smiled the entire way down the stairs. "You look very handsome."

"You look very beautiful." He smiled at her and took hers hands in his. He kissed the tops of both of her hands before pulling her in close to kiss her lips. The kiss was short and sweet but full of love. They both smiled at each other.

"You ready?" Tate asked Violet. She nodded her head and followed him outside. Tate stepped off the sidewalk and turned to look at Violet. "It's okay. You can come over." He extended his hand to her. He pulled her to him gently when she took his hand. Violet looked at him then back at the house and smiled. "Told you." He whispered in her ear.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked him as they began walking away from the house.

"You will see." He smiled.

They had been walking for about 15 minutes before Tate stopped. "Are we here?" Violet questioned, looking around. "Not yet. But it is a surprise so I'm going to blind fold you and lead you the rest of the way." Tate walked behind her and took out one of Vivian's silk scarves and wrapped it around Violet's eyes. "Can you see anything?" Violet giggled. "Nope." Tate wrapped his arm around her waist, and they continued walking. After about 5 minutes, Tate stopped. Violet was trying to use all of her other senses to find out where they were. All of a sudden the sounds and smells of her surroundings hit her. She gasped and felt tears well up in her eyes. "You are too smart to fool, Vi." The next thing she knew, Tate had wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her somewhere.

Tate put her down, and her feet sank into the ground. He moved behind her and undid the blindfold. Violet opened her eyes, looking out at the ocean and smiled. "You remembered." She whispered. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips.

When they parted Violet took in the rest of her surroundings. There was a bonfire, a large blanket, a picnic basket, and extra blankets off to the side. She could not stop smiling which in turn made Tate smile. He was happy that she was so happy. He moved to sit down on the blanket and pulled her down with him. He wrapped his arms around her so that her back was against his chest. She laid her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek and rested his head against hers. This was perfect, just liked he hoped it would be.

"You were right." Tate whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I do remember. This is where I took you on our first "real" date."

"This is also where you rejected me trying to seduce you." Violet smirked.

"Oh yes. Grabbing my dick is very seductive!' He joked back.

Violet slapped his arms playfully. "Hey! I had no idea what I was doing. I had never done anything like that before."

"Well, if you try it again, I promise that there will be no objections from me." That earned him another slap on the arm. "I love you, Vi. And I think that you are an amazing lover." He kissed her neck and she moaned. His lips stayed on her neck until Violet turned around in his embrace. She pushed her lips into his and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to her. Her hands were resting on top of his chest. She gasped when a memory popped into her head. She began to undo Tate's tie and unbutton his shirt. She pushed his chest until he was lying down. Violet reached over him and grabbed one of the extra blankets. She placed it over his waist. Tate looked at her confused for a moment before the realization hit him.

"Show me." She whispered. Her eyes were glued to his chest. Tate closed his eyes and let his body change. He waited for her to run away screaming, but she never did. His eyes popped open when he felt her mouth kiss one of his bullet wounds. He watched her as she ran her hands along his chest, examining and kissing every wound. He let her do this for a few moments before he willed his body to change back. He sat up and re-buttoned his shirt. Violet placed her small hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "I love you." He smiled at her before pulling her back into his lap. She let her eyes wander up and down the beach before they settled in the picnic basket.

"What's in the basket?" She questioned.

"Why don't you open it and take a look inside." Tate released her from his arms so that she could move to the basket. He tried to hide the emotions that were running widely through him.

Violet reached to open the latch of the picnic basket. She had a confused look on her face when she opened it to find that there was nothing in the basket. All of a sudden a flicker of light caught her eye. She reached her hand into the basket and pulled out a diamond ring. She gasped and looked at Tate.

He was kneeling on one knee. He wanted this to be very traditional. "Violet." He tried to hold back his tears, but he eventually let a few slip down his face. "Before I met you, I was consumed by the darkness. I did not know what anything meant. When I met you, I was instantly attracted to you. I had this need to get to know you and just be around you all the time. Whenever we were separated I felt like there was a piece of me missing. I love you with everything in me. I love your strength. I love your sarcasm and wit. I love how you are not afraid of anything. I love how you always speak your mind. I love how you respond to me whenever I touch you. I love the noises you make and your facials expressions…" He took a deep breath.

"I know that you have already told me that you want to be with me forever, and that will be enough for me for always. And, I know that we are young, and that we are not going to be able to experience many things that other people get to experience in life. But… I can give you one thing. I already talked to your dad, and he gave me his blessing."

"Violet Harmon, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

….

Violet was panicking. She was running around the house like a crazy person. "Mom!" She yelled. Her mother appeared in front of her. "Violet. Calm down!"

"Calm down? Nothing is right! Everything is wrong!" Violet had a crazed look in her eyes. She really needed Tate to hold her right now, but he had been banished to the back yard. "Baby girl, everything is fine! Everyone is outside making sure that everything looks perfect. Now sit down in that chair so that I can fix your makeup and hair."

Violet sat down in a huff. Why did she agree to do this? This was way too crazy. She tried to relax while her mother applied a small amount of makeup to her face and a large amount of hairspray to her hair. "My beautiful baby girl." Her mother smiled with tears in her eyes when she was finished. Violet looked at herself in the mirror and could not believe that it was her. Her eyes were painted with a light gray shadow. Her lips were shining with a light pink gloss. Her hair was curled and pinned back. Her mother had placed small bobby pins in her hair that had small diamonds on the end, making her hair sparkle. "Thank you, mom." She smiled at her through the mirror.

"Now it is time for the fun part." Her mother walked to the other side of the room. She came back with 4 boxes. The first box contained a blue garter. "Something blue." Her mother stated. Violet slipped it up her leg until it rested on her thigh. The second box contained one of her old baby blankets that was cut into the size of a napkin. "Something old." The third box contained the diamond bracelet that her mother wore on the day of her wedding. Her mother took it out of the box and placed it around her daughter's wrist. "Something borrowed." The final box contained a diamond necklace. "Something new."

"Mom… It's beautiful!" Violet had tears in her eyes as she watched her mother place the necklace on her slender neck. "Thank you."

Her mother used a tissue to wipe her own eyes. "Now don't you cry and mess up your makeup!" Both women laughed.

"I am so proud of you, Violet. And I am so thankful that I get to share this experience with you." Her mother wrapped her arms are Violet and held her daughter for a few moments before she moved to the other side of the room again.

"Are you ready?" Violet's answer to the question was a smile and her standing up. Her mother opened the bag and removed Violet's dress. Violet slowly slipped into the dress and felt her mother pull the zipper up. Violet hesitated for a moment. She knew as soon as she looked at herself in the mirror, everything would become real. Was she ready for this? She didn't hesitate with her answer. Yes, she was ready to become a part of Tate. She turned to face the full length mirror and gasped. The dress fit her perfectly. The top of the dress was an A-line. It had long sleeves that were just white lace. The sleeves hung off of her shoulders and ran down to her wrists. The rest of the dress was form fitting and covered in white lace. Her dress had a short train.. The dress was very vintage and very Violet.

"Wow." Both Violet and her mother spoke at the same time.

They turned towards the door when Moira and Constance came into the room. "It's time, Miss Violet."

Tate stood at the alter. He was looking around the back yard. All of the ghosts had come out for this event. They were sitting in the chairs that framed the aisle. Charles was standing next to him and was going to be officiating the wedding. Everyone agreed that he looked the most professional to marry the couple. Tate watched Moira and Constance come out of the back door with big smiles on their faces. Both of the women made their way down the aisle and sat in the first two seats. The next person to come out of the house was Vivian. She had on a long black dress and was holding purple flowers. She walked down the aisle and moved to the opposite side of Tate. She looked into the audience and smiled at Nora, who was making sure that both sets of twins were on their best behaviors.

Tate heard the piano begin to play and his eyes moved to the back door again. He felt his heart swell when he saw his beautiful Violet walk out of the door. She had one arm wrapped around one of Ben's arms, and her other arm was holding purple flowers. Violet was smiling from ear to ear and was staring at Tate. She could see the tears that were welling up in his eyes, and she winked at him trying to make him laugh. He laughed to himself and winked back at her. He watched her slowly walk down the aisle. His eyes moved over her dress and saw that she was wearing her converse sneakers under her dress. This made him laugh to himself again.

Violet was finally standing beside him. Through the entire ceremony they just stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in their love.

Tate said, confidently "I do."

Violet smiled and whispered "I do."

They kissed each other and forgot about the world for a moment before the applauding and cheering brought them back to reality.

Everyone was having a great time at the after party. Tate and Violet danced for a long time before they moved to sit down at a table. They watched their loved ones interact with each other like nothing was out of place. There were no living and dead today. There was only family and friends. Speeches came and went, earning laughs and tears from everyone present. When everything had quieted down, Ben and Vivian made their way to the newlyweds.

"We have a gift for the two of you."

"Mom. Dad. You have already done some much!" Violet exclaimed. What else could they give?

"Well this is something that we have been thinking about lately, and we finally made the decision. Yesterday we met with the realtor and signed the papers on a new house."

"What?" Violet looked at her parents in disbelief.

They both laughed. "Vi, calm down! We have been doing really well lately, and now we are the owners of two houses. We are moving to a neighborhood about 25 minutes from her, and you and Tate are going to live here. This is your house now. We will come visit, pay for all of the utilities, and bring you anything that you need.

Violet jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her parents. "Thank you so much!" Tate smiled and nodded at Ben and Vivian.

The rest of the day was perfect. The ghosts cleaned up the backyard and seemed to disappear into the basement. Vivian and Ben had already packed the boys and their bags and were going to go stay with a family member for a few days before coming back to begin packing for the move.

Violet and Tate were standing in the living room, looking around the quiet house. Violet turned toward Tate and smiled. "Today was everything that I could have ever dreamed of."

Tate pulled her into his embrace. "I love you, Mrs. Langdon." Violet smiled at his words. "I love the sound of that." "Me too."

Tate leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was full of love and passion. They reappeared in their bedroom and continued to kiss.

"This is going to be the best forever." Violet smiled up at him. Tate moved his hands to the zipper of her dress and whispered "I definitely died and went to heaven, my angel.

_**I shed a few tears while writing this. I want Tate and Violet to have a happy ending so badly. I will post one more chapter after this. LOVE**_


	11. End

**One Year Later…**

"Violet, is something wrong?" Tate was sitting across the kitchen table from his wife. He had taken notice that Violet had not been herself lately. She seemed to not smile as often. She would sit near a window and stare out of it for hours at a time. When he would kiss her, she would turn her head so that his lips met her cheek. He had no idea what was wrong with her, and it was starting to worry him. "Violet?" She slowly turned her head towards him. "I did something, Tate. I don't know how you are going to react when you find out."

Okay, now he really was panicking. "Vi, what did you do? I promise that I won't get mad. Just tell me."

"I don't know how this happened! It should be impossible. It is impossible!" Violet eyes were moving around quickly as she spoke in a rushed tone.

"Baby, you're not making any sense." Tate reached across the table to take her small hand in his.

"I… I'm… Tate, I'm pregnant!" Violet fumbled over her words before yelling at him.

If Tate was not already dead, he would have died right then and there. He stopped breathing and just stared at Violet. His brain stopped functioning. "Tate? Tate! Say something please!" He blinked furiously before placing his head into his hands. "How?"

"Are you really asking me to explain to you how babies are made?"

"No! Fuck… I mean how is this possible? Are you sure?" Violet gave him a "do I look like I'm kidding" look, and he placed his head back into his hands. "I started feeling sick about a month ago, and it worried me because dead people don't get sick. I was throwing up every morning. I didn't want to worry you so I tried to hide that I was sick. I talked to my mom about it, and she asked me if ghosts can get pregnant. I told her she was obviously insane… But it made me think. So I got her to buy me a package of tests. They were all positive." Violet sat in silence and waited for Tate to react.

"What… I… So you are like a month along?" Tate was still so confused as to what was going on. Maybe he was dreaming. Violet stood up from her chair and walked over to him. She pulled up her baggy sweater to reveal her stomach. She was normally so skinny that her hips bones jutted out past her waist, but now her stomach poked out slightly. Tate lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach. Violet gasped and jumped when she felt something in her move. Her wide eyes stared at Tate as his wide eyes stared at her stomach. "Did you feel that?" She asked him. He replied by nodding his head and removing his hand.

Violet released the end of her sweater and let it fall back over her stomach. She let out a small cry before turning away and walking out of the kitchen. Tate knew that he should follow her, but he could not seem to move. He had a million things running through his mind.

Violet had called her mom after she left Tate in the kitchen to tell her about feeling the baby move when he touched her stomach. Her mother told her that she would come visit her tonight and bring her everything that she would need to keep herself and the baby healthy. After Violet ended the call to her mother, she dialed the number for her next door neighbor. "I need you to bring the Craig's List psychic over here. Now."

Constance and Billie Dean were currently sitting in the living room with Violet. "I need to ask you something, Billie Dean." Billie Dean looked at Violet as if she knew what she was about to ask. Constance had been staring at Violet's stomach since she had entered the house, and it was beginning to freak Violet out. "What do you need to ask me, dear?"

Violet took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy… Can a ghost get pregnant?"

"I knew it! I knew you were with child. I could smell it on you as soon as you opened the door." Violet was taken aback at Constance's outburst. Billie Dean gave Constance a look before she turned her attention back to Violet.

"My, my. I have only heard stories… I never believed them until now. It seems impossible that someone who is not apart of the living could conceive a child." Billie Dean was speaking mostly to herself.

"What happened in the stories? How is this possible?" Violet was urgently trying to bring Billie's attention back to the important matter at hand.

"The stories… Oh right. Yes, the stories. In the stories I have heard, the pregnancies are short and painful. The duration is around 5 months, and the mothers lose most of their energy and feel great amounts of pain. When the babies are born… They are dead. I mean, they are alive in the sense that they act the same way as a regular newborn, but they are ghosts. The stories describe that the children grow to about age 5 before they stop and stay at that age for forever. This is very rare, yes. It is a gift, Violet."

The only part that Violet was focusing on was the part about the great amounts of pain. How could that be a gift? Her attention was brought back to the room when she saw Tate appear by the door. Constance saw him as well and ran up to him. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, you wonderful boy! You are being blessed with a child! I am going to be a grandmother. Oh my boy!" Tate allowed his mother to fawn over him without any kind of reaction. Violet and Billie Dean moved to stand at the same time. Violet thanked her for coming over and explaining the situation to her. Constance hugged Tate one more time before wrapping her arms tightly around Violet. "Who knew that you would be the person to bring me so much happiness, Violet?" Violet tried to smile at her, but it came out as more of a grimace. Violet showed Billie Dean and Constance to the door and thanked them again for their help.

Violet did not return to the living room. She was not in the mood to deal with Tate. She did not know how to react to the situation that she was in, and she knew that Tate had no idea how to react. She ended up lying on her bed, staring at her stomach. Her thoughts were completely jumbled. How was she going to take care of a baby? Was she ready to be a mother? Did Tate hate her because of this? She placed her hand on the bump of her stomach and felt the baby move towards her hand. She took her hand off of her stomach for a moment before putting it back. The baby moved again. A smile spread across Violet's face. This was her baby. She made up her mind right then and there. "No matter what happens, I will always protect you and love you." She whispered.

Her mother arrived later that day. She had brought over a large bag of food, vitamins, and baby books. "Mom, I'm dead. I don't think the food and vitamins are going to be of much help."

"You can never be to careful when you are pregnant." Her mother told Violet about eating healthy and what she can do to stay in shape, and Violet told her mother everything that Billie Dean had told her about ghost pregnancies. Vivian constantly told her daughter how excited she was and how the baby was a gift. Violet was finally starting to agree with her mother. The two women talked for hours before her mother had to go back to her own house.

The Murder House seemed very quiet that night. Violet was standing by one of the windows in the living room when Tate finally decided to talk to her. He walked up behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her small frame. She immediately pushed him away and turned to face him. "You hate me now, don't you? You hate our baby too! You son of a bitch!" Tate moved towards her and grabbed her arms. "No. No! I don't hate you or the baby!"

"The baby. THE baby. It is OUR baby, Tate! Not the baby." She tried to push him away from her, but his grip was strong. "I didn't ask for this! I had no idea that I could get pregnant. I was perfectly happy with just you. But now, I want our baby, Tate. I had no idea what I was missing until I was given something that I never knew I could have!" Violet felt tears running down her cheeks. She felt light headed and started to sway. Tate pulled her towards him before she could fall. He moved both of them to the couch.

"Tate… I want to be a mom." Her voice sounded so small to his ears. "Violet. I love you. I am sorry about how I acted today. I was in shock. This seems so crazy. But… I want our baby too. I am happy. I promise." His smile was genuine. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and loving. He wrapped her into his arms and held her close to him. "This is going to be an incredible journey."

The pain started the next week. Violet had to stay in bed all of the time because she cried out whenever she moved. Tate felt hopeless because he could not stop her pain. He had tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. Violet cried a lot from the pain. Tate stayed at her side until he would annoy her, and she would send him away. She was sending him away a lot more often the further she went in her pregnancy. She didn't mean to get upset with him, but her emotions were running crazy. Violet's mother visited her every other day, and her dad accompanied her occasionally. He did not like seeing his daughter in pain. The ghosts were helping as well. They were all excited about having a baby in the house. Charles was taking care of all of Violet's medical needs because they could not bring in a doctor that was alive.

Finally the time came for Violet to give birth. Tate was sitting beside her. She was gripping his hands so tightly that his fingers were turning numb. Vivian sat on the other side of Violet and was running a damp cloth along her face and neck. All of the ghosts, besides Charles and the nurses, were waiting in the adjacent room with Ben and Constance. Ben would wince every time he would hear Violet scream.

After an hour of screaming, crying, and pushing, Charles announced that Violet and Tate were now the parents to a beautiful baby girl. Violet reached out her arms to take the baby from him. "Our baby girl." The smile of Violet's face reached from ear to ear. Tate leaned over and kissed her cheek. "She is perfect."

**5 Years Later…**

"Happy Birthday, Lilly!" The entire backyard erupted into cheers. Violet and Tate each placed a kiss on their daughter's cheeks.

Today was Lilly Adelaide Langdon's fifth birthday. Her parents had surprised her with a big party in the backyard. All of the ghosts had come out to celebrate, along with Constance, Vivian, Ben, and the twins. Lilly was currently playing on her birthday present, a huge swing set with 4 swings, a slide, and a fort. Ben and Tate had been building it for the past 3 weeks and had finished yesterday.

Violet was sitting on one of the swings, watching her daughter play with the twins. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about how lucky she was. She had found the love of her life in Tate. She had a beautiful daughter. Lilly had light blonde hair like her father and big brown eyes like her mother. The past five years had been amazing. When Lilly was a baby, Vivian, Nora, and Constance were always near Violet to help her with anything. Violet was grateful for the help from the women. Violet was so thankful to have her baby girl. Lilly was so smart and funny. She had also inherited Violet's wit and Tate's love for the little things in life. Everything interested her, especially the birds that would fly around the back yard.

Violet was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the swing that she was sitting on being pulled backward. Her back rested against Tate's hard chest. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. She smiled. "I love you, too." He wrapped one arm around her waist and gently grabbed her chin with the other. He pulled her lips to his and gently kissed her.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy, stop!" Lilly was making a face at her parents. Tate let go of Violet and crouched down. "Fine, but I'm going to kiss you instead!" Lilly took off running and Tate ran after her. Her scooped her up in his arms and placed kisses all over her. She was laughing and wiggling all around. Violet laughed at the scene in front of her. Tate was an amazing father. He loved to go outside and watch the birds with Lilly. He tucked her in every night and read poetry to her. Lilly had him wrapped around her tiny finger. Anything that she asked for, he would get for her. She had two rooms in the house that were full of toys and clothes that her daddy had gotten her.

Violet stood up and walked over to the two most important people in her life. Tate moved Lilly into one of his arms so that he could wrap the other around his love. She tickled Lilly's tummy, making her giggle. "I have the best mommy and daddy in the whole world!" Violet and Tate smiled at each other. Life was good.

_**Here we are at the end. I can't believe that it is over. I have to admit that I almost cried when I realized that I was ending this story. I love it so much. It is my first story that I have ever written. I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this. You are too amazing for words!**_


End file.
